Fallen Phantom
by Insomniac Jaki
Summary: Danny is given two choices, and based on his choice, he unkowingly plots the course for his entire life. [Had a different summary, but I'm revamping this. Pairing: VladXDanny, not DashXDanny, as it originally was, though it might touch on that slightly.]
1. Prologue

**_IMPORTANT:_** If you were reading this story before, start over! I am revamping this bitch and getting rid of some useless crap! Thank you!

_Fallen Phantom_

_Prologue_

_Gottacatch'emall'causehe'sDannyPhantom!Gottacatch'emall'causehe'sDannyPhantom!_

Everything was so bland in the room. The walls were gray metal, the door steel, with a small window. Nothing moved or made a sound. Well… except for the fourteen-year-old boy in the corner. He had raven black hair and wore a baggy white shirt with a red oval on the front and baggy blue jeans. He sat, knees folded against his chest, arms crossed atop them with his head in his arms. He grunted in frustration as he touched something around his neck lightly.

The door, which was obviously locked from the outside, opened. Light from the hallway flowed in, illuminating him, but he barely acknowledged it. A shadow appeared in the doorway, and in stepped Danny's captor, Vlad Plasmius. He sighed at the state Danny was in, but smirked. "You know, you could just join me and not have to go through this." He received no response from Danny. "Oh, yes. I know you hate me now, but later you will thank me. I can give you true power!"

Danny lifted his head, revealing his sky blue eyes and ashy face. Around his neck was a collar. It was metal with green spikes on it, every few seconds a spark of green electricity shot through it. He glared at Vlad angrily. "Why would I join you? You kidnap me right in the middle of school, where hundreds of people could have seen me, locked me in a room, and put this stupid collar on my neck! Right, I really want to join you." he said sarcastically, crossing his arms over his chest but remaining seated.

Vlad sighed, feigning disappointment. "That's too bad, because if you don't, I'll just have to destroy your family and friends -with the exception of Maddie, of course- and erase your memory."

"What?" Danny sat up straight, tensed. His eyes were wide with surprise and his mouth was hanging open slightly.

At Danny's exclamation and expression, the older ghost smirked evilly. "Why, yes. Join me, and your friends and family will be spared. Don't, and I'll erase your memory and, well, you get the rest."

"You can't do that!" he yelled, getting to his feet. A ring of light appeared around his middle. It didn't matter, though, because as soon as they appeared, they disappeared, and a jolt of green electricity shot through his body, followed by pain. His legs crumpled beneath him, and he fell to the floor on his butt. His hand went to the collar to tug on it, though that was useless, too, as another jolt went through him, pain following. Danny collapsed backwards, onto his back, and he stared dazedly up at Vlad's grinning face. Some new burn marks adorned his arms, face, and neck, and most likely a few other places.

"You really shouldn't do that, Daniel. That collar was made especially for _you_. Do you like it? Every time you try to 'go ghost' you will be shocked with special ectoplasmic electricity. The same will happen if you try to take it off without the key." Danny was still dazed from the shock, so he didn't respond. "Yes, I thought you would." Vlad backed of the room, but paused long enough to say, "Do think about my offer, Daniel." Then he closed the door and floated away.

As soon as Vlad was gone, Danny tried to stand up. It wasn't working. He couldn't move. Danny struggled for a moment, and then his arm finally moved. Slowly, he lifted it to the collar and tugged on it. Immediately he was shocked. In his weakened state it hurt twice as much, and he opened his mouth in a silent scream of pain. He released it and his burnt arm dropped to his side uselessly. His vision grew dark, fading; his mind seemed to shut down, processing no thought whatsoever. Slowly, without realizing it, he closed his eyes. Soon, he passed out from exhaustion.

_Gottacatch'emall'causehe's… **Danny Phantom!**_

Originally, this fic had like fifty different plotlines that I was trying to stuff into this story. But that wasn't working, and it started to conflict with itself, so I removed almost everything but the main plotline.

So, I'm revamping. Enjoy.


	2. Sick and Twisted Kiss of Life

**_IMPORTANT:_** If you were reading this story before, start over! I am revamping this bitch and getting rid of some useless crap! Thank you!

_Fallen Phantom_

_Chapter One: Sick and Twisted Kiss of Life_

_He'sheretofightformeandyou!_

A sigh escaped his lips as he turned the corner on the street to hell –I mean, school… Tucker and Sam followed close behind, looking at his back in concern. Danny ignored their looks and just pulled the green jacket he was wearing closer. The winter wind swept his raven hair around his pale face, and he shivered. It was so cold; he could see his breath rise in front of his face like a wisp of smoke when he exhaled.

"Hey, Danny!" Sam called, running to his side. "Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in days! And I'm pretty sure you're sick." And she was right. There were dark rings around his sky blue eyes, evidence enough that he needed sleep. Also, he kept sneezing and sniffling and coughing, and each time he coughed or sneezed his eyes would turn the startling glowing green of his ghost form.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He muttered, followed by a hacking cough and his eyes changing their color. But he really wasn't. Besides being sick, he felt like there was something missing. Something _really_ important. Problem was: he couldn't think of what it could be. And when he had changed out of his pajamas that morning there had been burn marks covering almost every part of his body and he couldn't remember how he had gotten them. But he didn't want to bother Sam or Tucker with that information. Not when they were already worried about his health.

"Hey, maybe you should go home." Tucker said, walking on Danny's other side. "We could cover for you. If I had a sample of your dad's handwriting I could forge a note." He offered, and Sam nodded in agreement. But Danny just shook his head. It was a good idea but he didn't want to stay home.

"No, if I stay home mom and dad will just get worried and dad will probably say a ghost has taken over my body. Then he'll create something that will get it out, but it will probably backfire and blow up or something like that." muttered, pulling the green hood over his head as he sneezed twice. He pulled a tissue out of his pocket and wiped his nose on it, then balled it up and threw it in a waste basket that said, **_'Give A Hoot, Don't Pollute!'_** on the side in bold and italicized letters—a little owl that looked more like a cross between a wolf and a Koala bear winked eerily from the side as well.

"But, Danny, you're really sick! Every time you sneeze or cough your eyes turn green, like your ghost form's eyes!" Tucker said, pointing at Danny's eyes.

"I know." Danny said. Had, in fact, known as soon as he looked at himself in the mirror that morning and proceeded to cover said mirror with green mucus. As they reached the walkway and front lawns of Casper High Danny pulled the hood lower to cover his eyes and held a tissue to his face as he sneezed again. He wiped his nose, sniffed, and tossed the tissue into a trashcan at the entrance to the halls of Casper High. Inside it was even colder, as if it had snowed, and Danny shivered even more, wrapping his arms around his small chest as if it would help—it didn't.

"Danny, promise me that if it gets any worse you'll go see the nurse. Please?" Sam asked, her purple eyes slightly pleading. At first, Danny was reluctant. He didn't want the nurse to see the burns if she made him take off the relatively warm hoodie. But at Sam's slightly pouting face Danny sighed and nodded in agreement. No, he didn't like her as anything more than a friend, but her pouts could make her get her way nonetheless.

"But only if it gets worse!" Danny said quietly, passing a group of loudly conversing cheerleaders. Of course, they wouldn't have heard him even if he were yelling in their ears. They never talked or listened to losers and geeks. That was their problem. They thought only of themselves, hot boys, and make-up. "I don't need anyone but you guys to know I'm Danny _Phantom_."

Danny sneezed once again, turning slightly so that he actually managed to spray the back of an unsuspecting cheerleader's uniform. The said cheerleader, who didn't even know what Danny had accidentally done, walked on with her friends in complete ignorance. Sam and Tucker laughed and Tucker attempted to high-five Danny, who only shook his head, as if to say he was too tired and weak to care. Their laughing died down almost immediately, and they continued walking in silence.

As they reached Danny's locker, Tucker and Sam waved bye and whispered good luck before heading off to their own lockers. When they were gone, Danny looked around, saw that most of the other students were gone and other things occupied the few that were remaining, and turned his right arm intangible. He reached through the cool metal of the locker and grabbed the books he needed, and then transferred them to his purple book bag. When that was done and his arm was solid again Danny took a deep breath, and suddenly began to cough violently. He could hardly breathe. He doubled over, covering his mouth as he coughed, and in the wall of lockers, he could barely see the distorted reflection of his glowing green eyes. He gave a last hack before finally stopping.

_I hate my life._ he thought miserably, leaning against his locker. Allowing his book bag to drop to the tiled and dirty floor, Danny just leaned there. After another minute—in which the bell signaling that he had two minutes until classes began rang—he stood straight again, swung his bag onto his shoulder, and walked to his first class; math. But all through the day, he wondered what was missing. _What's so important? What is it? Did I forget something?_

_Gottacatch'emall,cuzhe'sDannyPhantom!Gottacatch'emall,cuzhe'sDannyPhantom!_

_Someone up there must really hate me._ Danny thought as he smiled nervously at Dash. The soda he had been drinking covering said jock's shoes. It was lunchtime and all were _happily_ eating the crap in the cafeteria that they called food. Danny, feeling too sick to eat any of it, had just gotten a soda from a vending machine. It was cold, but Danny drank it anyways. On his way back to the table he, Sam, and Tucker had been sitting at, he had bumped into Dash, sneezed, and his hand had gone intangible. The soda went through his hand, of course, and spilled on Dash's shoes. Now Dash looked a _little_ angry.

He looked around, hoping Sam or Tucker would save him. However, they were on the other side of the cafeteria, deep in conversation, and no one else was looking his way. Danny backed up slowly, toward the exit. "Fenton!" Dash growled, taking a step toward him. Danny turned and ran. Dash gave chase. The raven-haired teen turned the corner, looked around warily, and phased through the wall. It felt as if his entire body was encased in plaster, then the rough surface of bricks, and it lasted only a second. Then he was out on the other side.

He leaned outside, on the side of the school, and sighed in relief. He had escaped and Dash hadn't seen him. He sneezed. Danny wondered if Sam and Tucker had noticed his absence. Then there was the sound of shoes crunching dead leaves, and Danny tensed. The sound got closer, and fast, then around the corner came Dash. He mentally smacked himself. The cafeteria was close to the school doors. Despite phasing through the wall, outside would be the first place Dash looked. He saw Danny and slowed to a stop in front of the shorter boy.

Danny panicked, looking for somewhere to escape to, but there was none. He was backed into the wall on the side of the school, and there was nowhere to run. Dash had caught him and Sam and Tucker weren't here to help him this time, plus he was afraid that if he coughed or sneezed Dash might see his eyes—he was at least sure Dash hadn't seen them the first time. If he went intangible, Dash would put two and two together and figure out that he was Danny Phantom.

"Hey, Fenton!" Danny didn't reply, only continued thinking of a way to escape. "You ruined my shoes! So, what are you going to do about it?" Again, Dash received silence.

_I'd gladly give up my hoodie and go inside just to escape!_ Danny thought, ducking the fist that was meant for his face, but, instead, it hit the brick wall of the school. Earlier it had been announced that the heaters in the school were busted. Something had gotten into them and chewed the wires, so it was colder inside than outside. Dash punched the wall again, but this time on purpose, and barely missing Danny's ear. Dash opened his mouth, as if about to say something, but stopped when Danny's eyes widened and the shorter boy pushed the jock back. He dropped to his knees, leaned over to his right slightly, and vomited onto the nearly frozen ground.

Distantly, as if from far away, Danny could hear Dash saying something. "Are you . . . ight . . . ton?"

The raven-haired boy opened his mouth, not sure of what he was going to say, but again his stomach heaved the last of it's insides up Danny's throat and out of his mouth. For a moment the world around him grayed out—or so it seemed to him. He felt something hitting him in the back, then his vision cleared, and he found himself staring up at the dark, cloudy sky. Dash's face moved into his line of vision, and the jock stared down at him with slight worry.

_I must be seeing things._ Danny thought weakly. His throat felt a little scratched up, and he sat up, coughing violently again. Once more, he found he could not breathe. His coughing fit died down but he could not draw air into his lungs.

Somewhere above him, he heard Dash yelling for help. A funny thought occurred to him -absurd, but funny: _Dash, the person who has bullied me for four years, is now helping me._ It wasn't the first time, though; Dash had also helped when Ember returned with Youngblood, but it still amazed him. It was such a weird thought that he tried to laugh, but all that came out was an odd hacking, wheezing sound. His head suddenly felt heavy, like a ton had been dropped on top of it -that wouldn't have been the first time, either. He knew it was just the lack of oxygen, though. Dropping onto his back, Danny closed his eyes, trying in vain to draw air into his lungs. Already his body began to feel weaker. He wondered absently why this seemed familiar.

"_Lord of_… right?" Lancer's voice. Danny caught only snatches of the sentences, which was a great accomplishment considering his senses were failing. He chalked it up to being a halfa. Sometimes being half ghost and half human came handy for more than just fighting ghosts. Like pranking Dash and hearing others talk even when one's life is on the line.

Gasps. "Oh my…" He thought that might be Sam and Tucker. They must have finally realized he was gone. _It's about time!_ Danny thought angrily.

". . . n't know." Dash that time.

"Someo . . . et help!" Lancer again.

"Stand back!" Dash. Danny felt something pinch his nose, and then something rough and wet covered his mouth. He felt air being blown into his lungs, and opened one eye slightly. Danny's glowing green eye met Dash's blue eyes. He knew he had not gone ghost, though. That was all that he could distinguish before he passed out.

However, his mind managed to articulate some simulation of thought: _That dream I had is important. What dream?_

_Gottacatch'emallcausehe's… **Danny Phantom!**_

Here it is, the revamped version of chapter one. Nothing much really changed in this chapter, but next chapter I think might have to be completely rewritten. I didn't think revamping this required me to remove the kiss of life, so I left that for amusement purposes. It serves no real purpose other than that.

Hope you like, blah, blah, blah, you know the drill.


	3. Hidden Agendas

**_IMPORTANT:_** If you were reading this story before, start over! I am revamping this bitch and getting rid of some useless crap! Thank you!

_Fallen Phantom _

_Hidden Agendas_

_He'sheretofightformeandyou!_

A glowing green eye stared back at him, and Dash was momentarily startled. Then that eye returned to blue, and he took a moment to wonder if he had imagined it. The shorter boy he was currently giving mouth to mouth resuscitation to closed his eye, and Dash could feel Danny's body go limp. But, when he pulled back, he could hear the raspy sound of air actually entering his lungs, then being exhaled as carbon dioxide. A moment ago that sound had not been one of breathing, but one of choking. Sure, Dash beat Danny up a lot, but that didn't mean he wanted him to die.

There's a thin line between hate and wanting someone dead, and that was a line Dash intended to never cross, if he could help it.

Behind him, Mr. Lancer was watching quietly, having sent Sam and Tucker to the office to call Danny's parents and the Amity Park hospital. This kind of thing was something for professionals. Mr. Lancer understood that immediately. And his parents would of course need to be informed of their son's wellbeing.

"I think he's going to be okay." Dash stated, standing up. Danny lay on the ground, pale, unmoving, and that statement suddenly seemed like a lie. 'Cause the dead didn't move. But the dead didn't breath, either, and that's what convinced them both that he wasn't lying. The rasping sound of Danny breathing was a hope to cling to.

"We called for the ambulance, like you said." Sam panted as she ran up behind them. Tucker and Jazz weren't far behind. "And Danny's parents. They'll both be here soon. Oh, and we brought Jazz, too." Mr. Lancer nodded in understanding. Of course Jazz would want to see her little brother, to make sure he was okay. And she did.

Jazz was in front of him in seconds, asking, "Is he okay? Is he!? Did you call the hospital for an ambulance? Should I go call our parents?" Questions poured out of her mouth, and she only stopped at "Where's Danny?" when Dash grabbed her and forced her to turn around so that she could see the very teen she was inquiring so vigorously about.

Immediately, she closed her mouth and stared at Danny. "Is he okay?" she asked in a small voice.

"We don't know, but I'm sure he will be." Dash said, surprising them slightly at the tone of voice he took. Almost like he gave a damn. But then Dash seemed to realize how he sounded, and changed it. "Fenton's two loser friends already called your parents and for an ambulance. They're both on their way so you can stop whining now."

Any and all show of earlier understanding and emotion from Dash was forgotten by Jazz, Sam, and Tucker. "Danny's not a loser!" Jazz said, frowning and glaring at him.

"And neither are we!" Sam and Tucker said in unison, also angry.

"And I wasn't whining!" Jazz added, pissed. "I was worried. I have a right to be worried!" She stomped passed Dash and dropped to her knees next to Danny. Sam and Tucker walked to her side, glaring vehemently at Dash. Lancer frowned at Dash, but said nothing about his actions.

"GHOST!" The sudden cry made them all—except Danny—flinch, and Jazz rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Hello, kids!" Maddie said sweetly. Then her tone changed to that of worry. "Where's Danny?"

"Is a ghost involved?" Jack asked, looking around and waving the Fenton Bazooka wildly.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," Mr. Lancer said. "Your son is over here." He motioned to the spot where the duo of friends and Jazz leaned over Danny's body. Dash stood off to one side, out of the way.

"Danny!" Maddie cried, rushing over to them. Jack watched her before turning to Lancer.

"Is he going to be okay?" he asked, ghosts becoming the furthest thing from his mind for once.

The teacher opened his mouth, about to say that Danny should be okay, when Sam suddenly exclaimed, "He's not breathing!" They approached the group, looking on as Danny, in his state of unconsciousness, coughed and struggled to get air into his lungs. Loud sirens penetrated the relative calm as an ambulance pulled up behind them. Paramedics exited the back, a gurney in tow.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to need you all to move out of the way!" one of them shouted. They backed off, allowing the professionals to check Danny out, load him onto a gurney, place an air mask over his mouth and nose. Then the six of them were being questioned. And soon after, Danny was headed to the hospital, coughing, choking, and dreaming.

_Gottacatch'emall'causehe'sDannyPhantom!Gottacatch'emall'causehe'sDannyPhantom!_

Everything was so bland in the room. The walls were gray metal, the door steel, with a small window. Nothing moved or made a sound. Well… except for the fourteen-year-old boy in the corner. He had raven black hair and wore a baggy white shirt with a red oval on the front and baggy blue jeans. He lay, knees curled against his chest, moaning. Sweat nearly drenched his body. He let out another pain filled moan.

"That's a nasty side effect." Vlad Masters muttered to himself, looking into the room via small door window. Danny's arm shot away from the small ball he had rolled into of its own accord. His hand glowed a dark violet, and a beam of energy shot from it. It hit the wall, leaving a slight dent, which repaired itself immediately. _Good thing I had those new walls installed._ Vlad thought, grimacing.

Opening the door slowly, he entered. Danny's arm dropped to the floor with a resounding _thump_, but otherwise made no move. The glow around it had vanished. Vlad sighed in relief. Maybe he wouldn't be attacked this time? He already had a few burns from the other times Danny's powers had activated while he was still unconscious. Would it happen again? He really hoped not. With the door closed, but not locked, behind him, Vlad approached Danny's curled form.

Pulling a syringe from his pocket, Vlad held up Danny's sweaty arm, preparing to administer the shot that would stop the uncontrollable attacks. His arm glowed that dangerous dark violet again, and Vlad had enough time to move before he was vaporized. The wall repaired itself after taking the hit.

Deciding it wasn't worth the trouble of being careful, Vlad stabbed the syringe into Danny's still glowing arm. The liquid was released into his bloodstream, and his arm stopped glowing, dropping to the floor. He sighed mentally with relief. _Good thing that's done._ Pulling a metal collar out of his other pocket, he snapped it in place around the teen's neck. It had green spikes on it. Every few seconds a spark of green electricity shot through it.

"Now, Daniel, all you have to do is get through this." He said to himself, frowning. "If you don't, the very people whom you protect will be hurt." Danny rolled over in his now relatively peaceful sleep, seeming to sense the older halfa's words. His brow furrowed, but the action went unnoticed by Vlad.

_Gottacatch'emall'causehe's… **Danny Phantom!**_

Have now revamped chapter two! And, yes, this will get confusing, but bear with me, alright? I didn't do as much revamping as I thought, so it's almost assuredly the next two chapters that will be raped. Especially the last one, though. I can practically hear it's screams as I rip that bitch apart! shot repeatedly

So, yeah, enjoy or whatever.


	4. Need the Help

**_IMPORTANT:_** If you were reading this story before, start over! I am revamping this bitch and getting rid of some useless crap! Thank you!

_Fallen Phantom_

_Chapter Three: Need the Help_

_He'sheretofightformeandyou!_

_Beep beep . . . Beep beep . . . Beepbeep . . . Beepbeep . . . Beepbeepbeep . . ._

"Doesn't that mean he's waking up?" a familiar voice said from somewhere in the black hole of existence he floated in.

"Yes." This voice was strange to his ears. "He should be opening his eyes any minute now."

Several seconds later, Danny was struggling against the bright light, trying to open his eyes. It was a slow process, because that damn light was so blinding! "Can someone turn off the light?" he asked, his voice hoarse and throat dry.

"Danny!" several voices said at once, obviously excited at his return to consciousness. The loud noise grated against his ears and made him flinch. No one noticed his discomfort, as they continued their shouts of joy and concern. And to think, he hadn't even opened his eyes…

Thankfully, another voice, one that hadn't said anything before this, cut in, saying: "I think we should leave. He needs rest, and I don't think your yelling is helping any."

"But he's been asleep for hours!" This voice Danny finally identified as Sam. She sounded very angry—no, pissed beyond belief at this person, who he discerned as male. Absently, Danny wondered why.

"No, he hasn't been asleep, he's been unconscious." the mystery man stated. "There's a difference."

A sigh of frustration reached this.

Danny's eyes finally complied with him and opened. He was greeted with that damn blinding light, and closed his eyes yet again. "Please, someone, turn off the _light!"_ It was flicked off, and Danny was finally able to open his eyes without being in danger of going blind. He was greeted with the sight of his friends and family surrounding his bed, along with a doctor. A lamp on the bedside table illuminated them slightly. "Let my guess," he said dryly. "I'm in a hospital, right?"

"Of course you are," Jazz said, pushing Tucker out of the way so that she could be right next to her little brother. "You nearly died!" She pulled him into a hug, to which he made no response. Instead, he allowed his eyes to travel over the small crowd. There was the young doctor, his mom and dad, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, even Valerie was present, which surprised him. Who told her he was in the hospital? Jazz let go.

Danny's gaze shifted away, and for the first time he caught a glimpse of Dash, who stood by the light switch on the wall, which had been blocked by Jazz.

"Dash?" Danny said, eyes widening.

As if on cue, Maddie grabbed Dash by the shoulders and pushed him toward the bed. "Oh, Danny, if it wasn't for Dash you wouldn't be here right now!" she said. With the blue hazmat suit's mask down he could see the tears accumulating in the corner of her eyes, but she was smiling. Dash, however, didn't look too happy to be in the spotlight. His cheeks were growing red, and he looked as if he really wanted to leave the room.

"Dash saved me?" Danny asked, eyes widening even more. _Wait a minute… _"What happened? I can't remember." Dash actually looked relieved to hear that.

"You started coughing and choking, and then Dash saved you-"

"Yep!" Jack cut in, his smile seeming to stretch from ear to ear. "He performed mouth to mouth resuscitation when you couldn't breath!" Danny's face turned red, Dash's face went even redder, and Tucker and Sam began laughing. Danny glared at them, then looked at the doctor.

"How long have I been out?"

"Just for a few hours." The doctor said. His nametag indicated that he was Dr. Bones.

"So, why was I so sick? What was it, the flu?" Danny said, sitting up with the help of his overprotective sister..

"Well, I haven't taken any tests because I want you to be well rested before that. You have to be awake, and you can't stay awake if you're tired."

"It doesn't matter," Danny said, yawning. "Whatever it was, I think it's gone. I… feel fi…" He didn't finish. He fell back on the bed, asleep. Dr. Bones ushered them out of the room, saying that he needed his rest.

_Gottacatch'emall'causehe'sDannyPhantom!Gottachatch'emall'causehe'sDannyPhantom!_

The door opened silently into a dark hospital room. Vlad Masters stepped in, shaking his head and closing the door behind him. "Daniel. You can't fight it if you don't agree. You don't even know what it is yet. You need my help." In response, Danny turned over in his sleep, back to Vlad. The older halfa strode to the other side of the bed, putting a restraining hand on his shoulder so he couldn't turn away. "Oh Danny…" he said, whispering. "You need to wake up now." Ectoplasmic energy seeped from Vlad's hand, burning the raven-haired teen slightly.

Danny shot out of the bed, hitting the floor and nearly phasing through it. Grabbing his shoulder—which didn't hurt as bad as he had firstthought—he said, "Vlad! What are _you _doing here?"

"Ah, quiet, Daniel. We don't want any interruptions."

Danny stood and changed into his ghost half, his normal cry of "going ghost" forgotten in favor of concentrating on this possible threat. "What do you want?" he asked, not lowering his voice in the slightest. Vlad sighed and changed into his own ghost form.

"Follow me." Vlad flew through the hospital wall and outside, into the cold night air with Danny floating cautiously behind. They stopped a few yards away from it, just floating.

"What do you want?" Danny demanded, glaring.

"You already know, don't you, Daniel." Vlad said, making it sound like a statement.

"What do you mean? What do I know?"

"Exactly." Vlad said. "What do you know? Nothing. Let me help you. If I don't-"

"Vlad, what is it I'm supposed to _know!?_" Danny asked, aggravated. "What is it you're trying to help me to do? What's wrong? Can you give me a straight answer for _once!?_"

"You really can't remember, can you?" Danny shook his head. Vlad disappeared, then reappeared next to Danny, who moved away from him. "It's important, Danny." Danny almost missed the use of the shortened version of his name. "You need my help. And to give you my help, you have to agree to join me."

Danny raised an eyebrow at Vlad. "What, though? What is it? What is happening to me, and why do you have to help?"

"I can't tell you." Vlad floated just the slightest bit closer, as the sky darkened. "It's important, though. If you never trust me at any other time, trust me now. For your sake."

Caught of guard by this, he asked: "So how can I know to trust you?" Lightening flashed, and it seemed to be right next to him. He flinched and thunder boomed.

"Do this, if not even for yourself, then for your family!" Vlad yelled, his voice clashing with the thunder. He was getting desperate.

_My… _"Family?" he asked. His hand curled into a fist. "Are you threatening them?" His eyes glowed an angry green.

"No!" Vlad said. "I'm warning you! Join me and let me help you, or else your family might get hurt!"

"Why do you care if my family gets hurt!? You only want my mom!" Danny yelled, floating to the ground.

"I don't!" Vlad said, following him to the ground and holding out his hand. "I'm not worried about your family, I'm worried about you! But if you won't let me help you for your own sake, allow me to help you for your family's sake."

The raven-haired teen looked from Vlad's face to his outstretched hand, indecisive. What would happen if this man were lying? What would happen to him or his family? Ignore his warning and stay, or go in order to protect his family?

He hesitated, thinking madly of the repercussions of this single act. Of the millions of things that might or might not result. But the look on Vlad's face. The older halfa was desperate, completely serious.

_For my family._ he thought, allowing his hand to clasp Vlad's. _Right?_

Sudden pain flared in his head, and he felt himself collapse to the ground, losing control of his powers. Blue rings appeared around his middle and separated, leaving behind an exhausted Danny Fenton. His blue eyes met the deep red of Vlad's—the billionaire was leaning over him, picking him up carefully.

"I wish I were lying." Vlad said, shifting so that Danny was held easily in one arm. "Then none of this would have had to have happened.

Vlad wrapped his cape around them as they dissolved into nothing but ectoplasmic smoke.

_Gottacatch'emall'causehe's… **Danny Phantom!**_

Chapter three has been revamped! Oh, man, and this one was a real bitch! It was so frustrating, but I'm so happy that it turned out better than I expected!

So, hope you really enjoy! I know it's confusing, but please bear with me! You'll find out as the story progresses!


	5. Fading Tattoos of Memories

**_IMPORTANT:_** If you were reading this story before, start over! I am revamping this bitch and getting rid of some useless crap! Thank you!

_Fallen Phantom_

_Chapter Four: Fading Tattoos of Memories_

_He'sheretofightformeandyou!_

Danny slept peacefully. Vlad watched. Vlad frowned. Danny had no idea.

Turning away, Vlad walked down the hall and into his library. He flopped into an armchair—awkward for a man of his status to do, but he didn't care right now. Danny had no idea what was happening, and he wished he could tell him, but then… Vlad shook the thoughts from his mind, choosing instead to think on how he should proceed. Carefully, of course, but if what he had been told was true, then he wasn't even sure how long they had.

Slipping the syringe from his pocket, he stared at it; it was filled with an odd purple fluid. The limited supply he had managed to develop was very nearly depleted. He would need to make more soon. _Should I tell Danny about this?_ He wondered, studying the needle. _If I want him to trust me, I should at least tell him he has to take this. He deserves that much._

_But what if he refuses to take it after that? _he thought, dropping the syringe onto the table next to him. _I could tell him, but if he refuses to take it, that will be no good. I can't even explain to him why he needs to take it. And if I lie to him and he finds out…_

There were too many ifs and maybes. If this, if that, should have, would have, might have, but can't.

And he himself wasn't even sure what would happen.

He would just have to lie to the boy, and hope the younger halfa didn't find out_. But he will, won't he?_

_Gottacatch'emall'causehe'sDannyPhantom!_

The newspapers were on it almost at once. Danny Fenton, son of Amity Park's best and only ghost hunters, had disappeared. That's what the head lines were saying. In school, the kids wondered where he could have gone, and if any of them could be next.

But the only ones who didn't seem to mind where the ghosts. Because with the disappearance of Danny Fenton, there came the disappearance of Phantom. But only Danny's best friends and sister knew why their disappearances seemed to correspond so well. And with the ghost boy gone, even Valerie couldn't really control their attacks for long.

So along with the news of Danny's disappearance, the newspapers quickly took note of the town's superhero going AWOL. The newspapers jumped on that as well, and pretty soon, Danny's disappearance was second page news. And after two months, his disappearance wasn't even speculated about in the news, which instead focused on the raised crime level.

_Gottacatch'emall'causehe'sDannyPhantom!_

Danny awoke to find himself in an unfamiliar room. He was in a soft, king size bed with red silk sheets and a red comforter. The room was big, the walls covered in wallpaper with a red and white design. A desk and wardrobe stood in a corner. Two doors, which probably led to a bathroom and a closet, were directly opposite of the bed.

He swung himself out of the bed, touching red plush carpet. It was soft, and felt good to his bare feet. He wore a white shirt with a red oval on the front and baggy blue jeans.

He exited the room, and found himself in a hall decorated almost exclusively in green and gold. _This is… Vlad's castle? _he thought, wondering why his memory seemed so fuzzy. He could just remember bits and pieces clearly. Vlad's Castle… _Isn't Vlad friends with my dad? Why am I here?_

_Did my family die? They died in am explosion, I think. _Danny frowned, looking down at the green carpet. His family was dead and he didn't even remember why, really. Just something about an explosion. And his friends.

Forcing his feet into motion, he walked down the hall, coming to a staircase. Descending it while looking around, he wondered why he felt so happy at the memory of the explosion. If his family and friends had died in it, shouldn't he feel sad? **(1)**

When he came to the bottom of the staircase, he was greeted by the sight of a _huge_ hall, leading to equally _huge _doors. Beside the doors stood a man in a black suit with silver-gray hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Vlad Masters…?" he called, getting the attention of the man.

_Gottacatch'emall'causehe's… **Danny Phantom!**_

**(1)** I know it seems weird, but he's thinking back to the Nasty Burger explosion. Remember, he was aware of two separate timelines. He knew that in one, his friends and family had died, and that's why he thinks they died. But in the timeline he was in, they were saved, so he has the conflicting emotion of happiness.

This chapter was also revamped in a big way. Originally, Vlad had evil intentions, but to fit my plot, he has to help Danny and try to do what's best for him. Oh, and this chapter title is kinda based on a line from the song by Green Day called "Time of Your Life."

Well, hope you liked it! Blah, blah, whatever, you know.


End file.
